Book 3 The Somebodies
by Xerraic
Summary: With Axel and Roxas gone, and with Sora awake the Organization isn't what it used to be anymore. The family Kixma once knew has changed, more since they told her that if she failed one more mission she would be no more. The inner struggle is real as Kixma wonders where she truly belongs. The only thing she looks forward to is her chance run in with Riku. Riku x oc
1. Chapter 1

_Here is Book 3 everyone! I hope you enjoy!_

 _Gry19 : I like your idea with Kixma however that idea seems kinda marysueish. I already have how she will be hole again in mind with following the games without going off the recipe that Tesuya had given us. Though it does seem pretty in which you envisioned (And I just pictured a random shadow in which she could just tell is different from the rest from within) it seems just way to easy lol. I have an idea of her new outfit and I will draw it out sometime and post it on my IG. Kixma will be Mika again! This book will fouse on the mental issues that is going on with Kixma and how she will grow on her own. When you ask questions can you not use anonymous? I like to answer during pm lol._

 **Chapter 1**

There was a thunder storm in the World That Never Was. Kingdom Hearts was shining, there it was, the hope of the Nobodies to get their heart back. Kixma stood in the rain staring at it. What did she had left to lose in the sake of her heart? She was lost for the first time, on what to do. Was it worth it anymore?

She walked into the Castle That Never Was, right into the poker league. It was about that time for the game to start. She just goes anymore just because it was the only place left for her in this world. How, without a heart, can she feel so empty? She sat in the usual spot in the white and grey room.

Luxord and Xigbar looked at her, Demyx had no yet arrived. "We heard." Luxord spoke.

Kixma nodded her head, and placed her head on the table. "Sora is awake... Axel can't come back..." she spoke. "I don't want him to be turned..." She sat up, "Ironic, a year ago today Roxas joined the organization, everyone I had was here... now Sora is awake, and you guys are the only ones left..."

"Your brother is out there." Luxord spoke. "He can protect himself."

"That's not the point!" Kixma yelled. "My family... this organization is falling apart!"

Xigbar humped, "As if we are gonna be easy to lose."

The red head leaned over the table, "I can't lose anymore of my family..."

* * *

Days have gone by; Axel's disappearance hasn't changed anything in the castle, but only in Kixma's side. It was odd, she knew he was fine on his own, however she missed him. Everyone was in the grey room, which was odd, for even Xemnas was out and about. Saïx looked at Kixma; "About time." he spoke.

"Sorry, having a hard time sleeping." she responded.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "We all are going to introduce ourselves to the young hero of light. Hoods up."

Kixma put her hood on, as did everyone else. She sighed, she doesn't want to be enemies with him either. She wanted to talk to Riku, she could use his help. She doesn't know if getting her heart is worth it if all she has now is the league. Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx... that's all who is tying her here now. Saïx had changed on her... and really the league can't replace her brother, or even Zexion. She wanted to know what to do now. She never felt so lost, so turned to being with the organization, or leave.

She entered into the portal, they were in Hallow Bastion. The rebuilding is taking a bit longer than expected, but then again the heartless is making it difficult. This place is where everything began. She sighed deeply, how can this world change so much? It was once full with light, but since Xehanort started with his heart research, it started to drain.

Sora's hair was longer, he was growing up with his brown spiky hair. He was with his party, Donald and Goofy. Leon, was there, Kixma remembered him, older than she but they were in the same neighborhood. He was taller now, dark hair, and has a scar across his face. It looked as if he had a gun blade.

"So, Sora," came Leon, "Do you know what's going on then?"

"There's this guy Pete," Sora spoke, "Who's been going around plotting with the heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge too!" came Goofy, the dog.

"You called?" Xemnas spoke, while the Organization was in the darkness.

"You're doing well." Spoke Saïx.

"Who's that?" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"That calls for a celebration." Xemnas summoned the dusks. Leon had his gun blade ready, he and Sora chased the lesser Nobodies to the bailey. The doors closed thanks to Xemnas's nothing magic, leaving Donald and Goofy behind. Sora and Leon started to fight the dusks, of course them being the low of the low they didn't stand a chance.

"The Keyblade," Xaldin paused. "A truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more capable hands."

Kixma didn't find it funny, but the other members laughed. She'll play it off later if anyone will bring it up. But she had no idea what to do here.

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled out.

All of the Organization showed up on the roof top. Donald and Goofy caught up to their friends. "Organization XIII!" Goofy yelled out surprised.

"Good!" Sora yelled out, "Now we can settle this!"

Kixma knew then, he would be trigger happy to attack her, unlike Riku. She stared at him knowing he'll view her just as a Nobody. Would he even care? She would have to try... she hoped Roxas was in there somewhere.

"What a shame," Xemnas spoke, "And I thought we could be friends." He left, Kixma took off too. Xigbar was the only one who stayed behind, perhaps just to mess with him.

* * *

Everyone in the organization sat in the round room. A meeting about everyone's thoughts on Sora was called.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Xaldin spoke. "Does he really have the power to wield the Keyblade? He's nothing but a boy."

"Roxas was young too." Kixma reminded him.

Xigbar chuckled, "Give him a chance. It means he's straight as an arrow." He pointed ahead, "He's pure of heart, unlike all of us here."

"He better be," Saïx had his legs crossed, "or else he's worthless."

"I truly hope he's enjoying himself on his adventure." Luxord laughed softly, pulling out his cards. He picked a card out of a hand, "Maybe he'd like a hand to determine his fate."

Kixma had to roll her eyes at his pun.

"Hey, as long as it works in our favor!" Demyx yelled, "We can let him do what he wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed!"

"Those are bold words coming from you." Xigbar teased, "Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong?"

Demyx sat up, "Huh? W…What?! Me?! No, you have the wrong guy… I'm not comfortable with that." He waved his arms, and shrank back down.

Kixma laughed, "So when you say we, you mean everyone else but you? That's hardly fair."

"You act as though you have a conscience…" Xaldin spoke, "When was the last time any of us felt anything?"

"Truer words were never spoken." Luxord made his card vanish into his hand. "Well, I suppose, the fun will have to wait."

"Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose?" Saïx asked. "Inevitably, they destroy themselves."

"Is that a warning?" Kixma had to ask.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Xemnas spoke, getting everyone's attention. "The hero of the Keyblade has embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one he will remember. Now, go." Everyone left, besides Kixma, in which made Xemnas stay "Kixma, do you want something?"

"Is there any word on my brother?"

"He knows how to hide from us well. We are keeping an eye out. You are dismissed."

She left.

* * *

Kixma walked onto a beach, she figured no news is good news when it came to her brother. Saïx wanted more and more heartless creation missions, however her missions haven't been anything special, just because he is saving her for emergencies. That or he doesn't want her to fail. She sighed, watching the waves. Everything went downhill again, and this time she doesn't have a clue on what to do.

Kixma sensed someone coming out of the darkness. Footsteps were heard, and they sat next to her. She looked at them, hood up, but the body shape was a give away, "Lord Xemnas..." she spoke, "What are you...?"

The male sighed, "If the woman of the opposing side doesn't know who I am, then how will my best friend?" He put his hood down. Kixma knew who it was based on his wording. Only he looks like Ansem... Xemnas's other. The tan was the same; hair was a bit different in style, but the same sliver color.

"Riku..." Kixma spoke, "You gave into the darkness? But... why?"

"To return Roxas to Sora. Sora needed him to wake up. Roxas was on his way to destroy Kingdom Hearts, when I faced him."

"So I see." She stared out to the ocean. "You know, for the first time, I am lost. The organization is my family, and yet half is gone, including my brother, I know he is okay, but he can't go back home. I already lost my long term best friend then when I get a new one, I lost him too. But he... he is in your best friend, so he is still there. Only he found his home."

"And you are wondering why you return to the castle?" Riku had to ask.

"I still have Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx, but I still feel empty. I don't understand what that means. I know we are close, but I don't know. I don't want to betray them."

"Sounds like you're lonely. What you pick, if you stay or if you leave, it has to work for everyone. Not everyone would agree, but no matter what you'll have friends."

Kixma looked at him, "Have you seen my brother?"

"Yeah, he's okay, but how did you know?"

"No news is good news." Kixma looked back at the ocean. "Do you know if you can turn your appearance back?"

"I don't know."

"Shame... The Organization, we took a field trip to meet Sora. He seems more than ready to fight us. I doubt he'll listen to me not wanting to be enemies. I just want my heart. You think I can ever be saved?"

"Hard to say, but you can't give up."

"Yeah," Kixma lay down on the sand, closing her eyes. "If I run, where would I run to? You know, if I fail one more mission, I will have no choice. I let you go too many times, they say if I fail again, they will turn me into a dusk. But I think I might be destroyed if the mission is big enough."

"You'll have a place to go to. Don't worry." He stood up, "I'll pass a message to your brother. I'll see you later."

* * *

Kixma sat against the wall in Empty Melodies, she was catching her breathe as Saïx looked over her. "Better," he spoke.

She smiled softly. "Yeah..."

"You'll have another one soon."

"Why am I getting so many endurance tests?"

"Everyone is. We all need to be in top shape to face our traitor, if Axel couldn't even get Roxas back to us."

"I see." Kixma sighed. "Alright," She stood up. "Shall I go again?"

"No, best if you rest for now." Saïx wrote in his notebook. "Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Oh?"

"Sora is finishing up Land of Dragons as we speak. In a few days he will be arriving at Gaston's village. Try to wake up Roxas if you can."

Kixma rolled her eyes, "Yes sir..." she looked ahead. "I'll think of something."

The following day, everyone in the organization stood in the 2nd floor of Empty Remedies. Xemnas took control, giving the reason everyone didn't have a mission.

"Greetings," he spoke, "As you all are aware, Sora is traveling through the worlds. We are few in member. Now is the time for all of us to train with each other."

"How ridiculous," Xaldin folded his arms. "What is point?"

"To make sure I'm up to par," Kixma spoke. "Am I right?"

"Ha!" Xigbar laughed. "You lasted this long Pet."

"That's right!" Demyx agreed.

* * *

 _Please review! Would love to know what you think so far.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Xemnas looked at Kixma, "No doubt you want to fail another mission. The fact remains we shall train. We cannot afford to lose more members, and we cannot stand to fail our missions even more."

Kixma nodded her head, "Yes sir," she sighed. "So what we spare against each other then?"

"That's the idea, yes." Saïx spoke.

"Can I go and get this over with?" Demyx asked.

* * *

Kixma stood down on the first floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies. She looked at the crazy smirk in front of her. Of course they would pair her up with Xigbar. He got his arrow guns ready, Kixma had her Thorn plush ready. "Ready Pet?"

Kixma started the attack, casting bio. Green goo went to man, he got hurt, and got sapped. His health was starting to lower. He fired his arrow guns at a fast rate. Kixma moved, but Xigbar has always been fast on his feet. She got hit. She casted her next set of spells, started with firaga and blizzardga.

He jumped out of the way, he had the biggest grin. She watched, as he started to fire of his guns. She jumped out of the way, casting a different spell. Black smoke went the aging male that covered his eyes. Then purple smog went to him, both caused blind, and poison.

"Always like to fight dirty, eh Pet?" He asked just to find her location.

"Why would that change?" Kixma asked back.

Xigbar humphed, "You little sneak."

"You taught me." She jumped before he could pick up on her location. She fired off firaga and moved so he would miss her. However, he acted on impulse, jumping high into the air. Then he fired of many different arrows all over the place. She couldn't dodge them all. She then had to cast curaga.

"Stop." come Xemnas, "Good job Kixma, but you can do better."

"Are you kidding?" Demyx asked, "She hold her own against number II himself!"

"And yet I question," Xemnas turned to Kixma, she gulped. "If you can do well against Xigbar then how is it you failed against the Imposter on all accounts? And he is the only missions you had failed. I question your loyalty. Are you only loyal to us because Zexion was?"

Kixma looked away, the question cutting deep down to her core. Why does she return? She's been asking these questions to herself without finding an answer.

"Answer me number Ø." Xemnas ordered.

"Why?" Kixma had to ask, "Was this the point of today's training?"

"You must understand," Came Saïx. "With failing against the imposter every time, and with Axel away, we have to know if you will flee or not."

"But Kixma hasn't left!" Demyx spoke up.

"Not yet."

Kixma rubbed her head, "I don't want to put up with this..." She sighed deeply.

"It's a concern that affects all of us." Saïx turned to her.

"Kixma will never leave!" Demyx yelled.

"The game is up to her." Luxord spoke.

All Kixma knew was that she wanted to be alone. She had to leave that room. She was as confused as ever. Why does she return? Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx, and yet only Demyx is defending her. She did know that if she does have to face Riku or Axel, she will flee. She couldn't face them, so does it mean she is more loyal to them? Before she called the organization her family... but now? Not anymore.

"How ridiculous," Xaldin spoke, "Does it matter? She is useless anyways."

Kixma got wide eyed. "Useless?" she muttered.

"Can't even eliminate the imposter."

"And who saved your ass on more than one account?" Kixma snapped at him. She really wasn't one to use profanity unless she was pushed.

"And who failed to protect everyone at Castle Oblivion?"

That stopped Kixma in her tracks. She looked at the fellow members of the league. She then looked away. Being confused on what to do was one thing, but being called useless was another. If the organization thinks she was useless, then why stay?

"Ha!" Xigbar finally laughed, "As if! You gotta be joking! No way will Pet leave. If she was she would have already. And as if she's useless."

"You are completely biased." Xaldin spoke. "She might as well not even go to Castle Oblivion last year. For one who takes pride in her healing abilities, half the organization is gone, because you couldn't heal them."

"If you all want to test my abilities," Kixma started, "Have me fight someone who I haven't fought alongside with. It's easy to predict someone's move when you know every attack pattern they have." Her voice was broken.

Why was she protesting? This organization isn't family anymore. Things will never the same. The organization has changed on her. Or maybe she was the one who changed, because of Riku and Roxas. She opened a corridor of darkness.

"Where are you going?" Saïx asked looking at the red head.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Kixma," Demyx spoke, "Don't listen to them. We know you're not useless."

Kixma shook her head, "After hearing everything, I really need some space..."

* * *

Days passed, Kixma did her missions, had ice cream alone at twilight tower, and spent time in her room. She thought back to what Riku said, and all their conversations. She hoped to see him again, vent out a bit more. She thought of her brother often too. She wondered what Axel was doing.

She walked into a small French town, were that man Gaston stood. His darkness was darker, much darker. What good news for the organization.

Gaston looked at her, "Forgot about me?" He asked.

"No, just had more important matters to attend to." She spoke. "Besides, I don't pick my assignments. My superiors do."

"Where are we?" came Sora's voice.

Kixma looked in the French village. Sora, Roxas's Somebody was looking around, taking in the surroundings. Goofy and Donald were following him. She wondered if Sora would know her, but yet she doubted it. She doubted he knew who Roxas was, but she had to find out for sure.

Donald spotted her, "Organization XIII!" he yelled.

"Where?" Goofy asked, looking around.

Kixma walked up to them. "Here, hello Sora, here to visit Beast?"

"Beast is here?" Sora asked, "Let's go visit him after we finish her off." He summoned his Keyblade.

Kixma rubbed her head, he really is trigger-happy. "Now Roxas is that really a way to treat a friend? You remember me right?"

"Excuse me?"

Kixma got her answer. He didn't remember. "I see." She held her plush. "That's right, He didn't remember..."

"Trying to freak me out by saying random stuff?"

Kixma smiled softly. "Still the same as I remembered."

"Let's go Sora!" Donald yelled.

" _There is no hate, only joy_." Kixma started, " _For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds. Dreams of the marrow halth the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings ripped away. The end is nigh._ "

"Just who are you?" Sora asked.

"A friend, or foe, up to you." She looked at him, "Sora, I just want my heart back."

"Taking other hearts isn't the answer!" he yelled.

"Maybe..." she opened a portal. "But I don't know what else to do." She stepped in.

* * *

Kixma sat on the beach, waves were coming in, as she just watched. She was starting to understand what Riku meant, he was looking at things at a much bigger scale than she was. What's best for everyone, not just the Organization, and everyone involved, but also everyone else who had been affected by the Heartless. Looking at the bigger picture, what should she do? It looked as though everything was getting closer and closer to forcing her to leave the Organization. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she has to leave, she will, until then, might as well stay with the Organization for any useful information.

* * *

Kixma stood at Twilight Town, Xigbar was with her. "Saïx didn't tell you today's missions detail did he Pet?" Xigbar asked.

"He did," Kixma put her hands on the railing at Sunset Terrace. She looked at the trains below going by on the tracks. "Just don't understand what I can do."

"Axel was last seen here, if any of us can locate him, you can."

"Excuse him for not wanting to be turned into a dusk." She spoke. "He won't stay in one place for long."

"Of course."

"Not even I can read his mind."

"Any ideas what he may be up to?"

"How should I know?"

"He is loyal to you." Xemnas spoke, walking out of the darkness. "Only way he could return to you, is to bring Roxas back. Do you believe he would?"

"Bring Roxas back?" Kixma whispered, "But that means... Sora is in danger of being a Heartless again."

"Exactly, Sora is doing a wonderful job on the path we laid out for him," Xemnas walked around her, "Stopping that progress, it's bad for the Organization. We need to find your brother and stop him."

Kixma stood up straight, "Right, and you think I know his location?"

"If any of us can find him, it would be you."

"Because of our sibling bond." Kixma sighed, "I don't know his location, and I don't I know how to find him. I can't read his mind."

"But turning Sora into a heartless, will it be something he would do to see you again?"

Kixma lowered her glaze, "Maybe..."

"Consider this as a test on where your loyalties lie. You will stop Axel, once he is located."

"Yes sir." Kixma closed her eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it," Xemnas left.

Kixma turned to face Xigbar. "They expect me to?"

"Heh, of course." Xigbar spoke. "Pet, Axel was the wild card. Now that he is gone, you are the Organization's wild card."

Kixma looked away, "Yeah right..."

"No doubt your loyalty to me Pet, or Luxord and Demyx, but the others?"

"The others, they believe I'm useless anyways, so does it matter?" Kixma leaned against the railing, "You heard Xaldin. Saïx must be thinking the same thing; he's been giving me the lower ranking missions..."

"Pet," He sighed, "This organization is your family, remember."

"Right, and this family thinks I'm useless and is paranoid that I will leave."

"And will you?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure... I'm confused Xiggy. I don't have my brother, my best friends... And instead of trying to help me, I get ordered to stop my brother, and my loyalty questioned. I returned to the castle everyday haven't I?"

Xigbar humphed. "So where do I stand huh? As if I will just let you leave."

"Xiggy, if it wasn't for you, and the league... I think I would have left already."

"But we're not enough to make you stay Pet."

"I'm sorry."

"As if!" Xigbar opened the corridor of darkness. "No way, Pet. Maybe you should leave, and then you will know how significant you are not just to me, but to the Organization." He left, with the darkness closing behind him.

Kixma sighed deeply. Was she being selfish? She always healed everyone else before herself, and now that she needed help, wanted some advice from someone who knew her and for as long as they knew her, they won't help? How was she being selfish? Fine if they don't want to help her, then let them be whatever emotion their brain thinks they are feeling. Only one person who seemed to care about giving her advice and that was Riku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Many weeks had passed, Sora made his rounds to many worlds. He ran into Demyx, and saved many worlds, while Kixma had stopped going to the poker league. What Xigbar said, it really got her and so she withdrew. She walked into the grey room.

Saïx looked at her. "Axel has been spotted in Twilight Town. We will go get him."

"We?" Kixma blinked a bit, Saïx hardly ever head out on a mission. He was the one that organized what needed to be done, and send out who he believed would do the best task for the job. He handed all the paperwork.

"You think we would let you go on your own?" Saïx asked.

"You are going out to the field?"

"Of course, don't be dense. Your dear brother tried to grab Kairi. And if we can grab her, there would be a bonus."

"So kidnapping her?" Kixma asked.

"Exactly," Saïx opened up a portal of darkness.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"We'll make it simple for you, obey, or face your end."

* * *

Kixma followed Saïx without a word in Twilight Town. Saïx stopped, "Go find Axel, leave Sora to me."

Kixma looked ahead, Sora walked down into the sandlot with his friends. She exited the area towards the usual spot. Red hair got her attention. She ran up to him, she hugged him from behind.

"Axel,"

"Kixma? What are you doing here?" Axel didn't move, this break between them while he was gone, was the most they have been apart. They have always been under one roof. It was nice to be near his sister again.

"Orders... icky ones... Take me with you." She held him tighter.

"I can't do that." He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"It's safer for you at the Organization."

"You know I can't fail anymore missions, and this mission... they want me to bring you back. It's not safe there. They will eliminate me..."

"I can't have you see this."

"Sure, you killed my best friend in front of me, but you won't kidnap Kairi in front of me?"

"Go to Transverse Town, before it's too late." Axel spoke turning his head to her, "The Organization doesn't watch that world, there isn't any Nobodies there."

"You are trying to get Roxas back aren't you?"

"He is my best friend."

"He is home, back to where he belongs. When we get our hearts back, Axel and Kixma won't exist either."

"Well, right now we do exist Kixma. I made a promise... to always bring him back." Axel pulled away from his sister. He faced her.

"There is no changing your mind?"

"I have to try. Now go, there is a building in District 3, you know it when you find it. Now go!" Axel left.

Kixma knew then, the last of the Organization she was holding on to, Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx, they wouldn't be able to help her. She failed; her fate was now in motion. Deciding to leave the Organization or stay was no longer needed. She couldn't stay, she had to flee. No way will she just die off, and no way will she be turned into a lesser Nobody. She had to hurry up before Saïx showed up. She climbed onto the dumpster, and then from there she got on top of the building, hopefully so Saïx wouldn't see her trail. She opened her portal.

"Running?" came the X face's voice.

Kixma swallowed hard, "Saïx..."

"You failed."

"Exactly, I don't want to... but I have no choice now do I?" She looked deep into the portal, wondering if he would dare follow her.

"Kixma, think, would you betray us?"

"Will I really be destroyed or turned?"

"Humph," Saix had his claymore ready.

Kixma saw the blue from the corner of her eye. She faced him, and took a step back. "Saïx, would you really let me get destroyed?"

"Those who do not obey must face their end. You were on a no fail mission bases. You failed."

Kixma fled into the darkness without a word. She didn't go to Transverse Town. Not right away, just because she didn't know if Saïx listened. She knew of a few worlds that were safe for her to go to, just because Heartless threats were low, and the odds of Sora visiting were minimal. The Organization will have no reason to watch those worlds. She walked into the forest of Wonderland, no Nobodies or Heartless were about. She sat high up in a tree while hearing glass breaking, like someone threw it against the wall or a tree.

She looked in that direction, two of the worlds inhabitants were sitting at a table, a rabbit, and a humanoid. They were singing a song from the looks of it. Kixma sighed, closing her eyes. She wanted to vent to someone, mostly Riku. But there is no telling where he was at. Everything was not okay. She couldn't return to the castle. She felt even more alone than she was. Life wasn't fair to her, and never was. If it was, she would have never been turned into a Nobody in the first place and neither would the people she cared about.

* * *

It was dark in Transverse Town. Kixma walked in District 3. The streets were empty, she saw a building that looked abandoned, but it had lights on. She knocked, a figure, Riku's new figure opened the door.

"Ki..."

"Hush, no organization names!" came Naminé's voice.

"Mika..." Kixma spoke, "That's my others... my true name."

"Come on in," Riku walked in the house.

Kixma followed, and closed the door behind her. She looked around, it was clean, but not much space, looked like it had 2 bedrooms attached to the front room along with the kitchen and a small bathroom. "My brother," She started, "He wants to recreate his best friend, by using Kairi."

"Then the Organization might take her from him," Riku thought. "In that case we will know where she will be."

"The dudgeons, lower part of the castle..."

"We will get her when we can," Riku changed the subject, "Glad to see you finally left."

"I didn't have much of a choice." she whispered.

"No choice?" Naminé asked.

"I failed too many times. The organization is displeased by my actions." Kixma explained.

"So if you didn't flee you would be eliminated." Riku thought.

Kixma nodded her head.

"The organization doesn't want his other?" Naminé asked.

"Not really. Not sure if he would have his memories, and as long as Sora keeps taking out the Heartless, the Organization will get their hearts. Besides he did leave before going back to Sora, so they view him as a traitor."

"Mika," Naminé spoke her true name, "They will view you as one now too."

"I know," Kixma lowered her head.

Riku touched Kixma's shoulder. She looked up at him; she felt her chest tighten up again. "Well," he spoke, "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you are here." He pulled away, "Now would be the perfect time to give you some fighting lessons. A plush is no weapon."

Kixma rolled her eyes, "I told you, I use magic, and it increases my magic greatly."

"And yet you can't beat me." he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Wasn't trying too. Something that I am uncertain about kept on distracting me."

"And what's that?"

"I rather not talk about it," Kixma didn't know why, but talking to Riku about this problem was odd. Why tell a person they make your chest heavy. More so when you have no idea what that means in the first place?

"Riku," Naminé spoke, "You should see if Sora needs any help staying on the right path."

"Alright," Riku left.

The blond waited a bit before she opened her mouth, "Sora's other, he looked up to you as a big sister."

"I know," Kixma spoke, "All that time thinking if I should run or not was really in vain. I mean I was just pushed into it."

"You grew up with the Organization."

"Exactly, but no way will I get erased just to keep the leader 'happy.' Say Naminé, question."

"What is it?"

"What does it mean to have your chest feel heavy when you are near someone? Like it's hard to breathe?"

"Wait until you have your heart, then you will have your answer. I don't have a heart either."

"Yeah," Kixma sighed.

"Can ask Riku." Naminé suggested.

"No," Kixma answered a bit too quickly.

"No?"

"It happens when I'm around him. It started when we first spared actually, and it happens when I'm he is close to me, or when he touches me. I can still talk to him, and I enjoy being near him. It's as if I have a heart again. And why am I telling you this?" she mumbled her last sentence.

"You need to let things out, guess you let it pilled it on until you couldn't hold it anymore."

"Right..."

"It's safe with me, but you know, I hope you get your answer."

"Thanks."

"Sora... I sense he is confused, he doesn't know what path to go on."

"Yeah, I can relate..."

* * *

Kixma sat on the house roof, looking the night sky a couple of nights later. Being with Naminé was peaceful, and the blond Nobody helped the redhead with her magic.

Footsteps were heard, as Riku walked over. He sat down next to her. "Sora is in the King's capable hands. He is in the world within Ansem's computer. Anything you like to share? Like who is this Ansem?"

"The real Ansem," Kixma looked at Riku, "Ansem the Wise. He lived in that castle, and the Organization members from me, number Ø all to number VIII where from Hollow Bastion. It's my home world. All besides me, my brother and his best friend lived at the castle. I used to visit my best friend at the castle all the time. One day, a man named Xehanort showed up. He had no memories of whom and what he was. They all trusted him, I didn't, but that's beside the point. They started to do research to get his memory back. The theory was his memories were locked away in his heart."

"Which started the research on hearts." Riku concluded.

"Correct," Kixma nodded her head, "At one point Ansem knew he had to stop things before they got too far, but it made Xehanort that much more determined. Heartless were created... and well, we became Nobodies, the heartless became loose. Xehanort took Ansem's name. And now 10 years later, you guys are picking up after Xehanort's mess."

"And what was your part in all this?"

"Just a nine year old girl visiting her best friend. Sometimes we were around usually at Ansem's side. Ienzo, he was close to the man, was his father figure really. He lost his parents, and Ansem took him in. And since I was at the castle all the time, we sort of became a family."

"And you left your family."

"You know why I refused to leave when you first asked."

"Mika... the woman of the opposing nation. Who knew we would be sitting together like this when we first met."

Kixma smiled softly, "Yeah, do you miss your family?"

"Of course, but I got important things to take care of. I'm sure my parents will understand."

"Bet they are proud of you Riku."

"Yeah," Riku looked at her, "While I was out, I noticed the Organization is on the move. An attack at Hollow Bastion is coming."

"You wait until now to share? That's not good news..."

"No, but I needed to know who the real Ansem was."

* * *

 _Please review!  
_

 _Also more Riku is about to come, about time right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kixma looked at Riku, the news hit her a bit hard, "Do you know why the organization is starting an attack?"

"Heartless are gathering, no doubt Maleficent is behind it. The organization is taking advantage of it. Perhaps to see how many hearts Sora can get." Riku answered her.

"And why aren't you there?"

"To get you to join me, if we split up, we will just meet up here. You boost about your magic, you can help out."

Kixma stood up, "I'm..."

"You know you can't hide from the organization."

"Who said I was hiding?" She spoke back. "Perhaps you should let people finish their sentences."

Riku gave a chuckle. "You are coming with then?"

"Naturally. The hero of worlds can use the extra help if the organization is planning to attack him. Knowing the leader, he may just use this gathering as a proper introduction to Sora, show him that it's the organizations turn to play."

* * *

There were a few clouds in the sky, Kixma stood next to Riku. Heartless were starting to multiply, as they watched on the out skirts of Hollow Bastion. A fight was starting.

Sora was running out of the castle along with Donald and Goofy. Riku left to watch over him, Kixma saw Demyx. The organization was already here. They may know her location. She went into the darkness appearing closer to the cliff.

She saw a man in a black coat. The red hair was a give away to who it was. "Axel!" she yelled.

He turned around, "Kixma."

"What are you...?"

"Can ask you the same thing." He spoke.

"I'm here because Riku asked me to help out."

"Kairi got away from me, Saïx took her."

"I see. Giving up on Roxas?"

"As you said, he is home. We have to get Kairi back to him."

"Why the change?"

Axel rubbed his head with a sigh, "I was wrong okay."

Kixma smiled softly, "Well, let's get Sora and Kairi reunited." A bright blue light appeared in the distance. It had gotten Kixma's attention. She looked at her brother. She knew what that light meant.

"Sis?" he asked.

"Demyx... He is no longer." She spoke.

"No thanks to you Pet." Came Xigbar's voice. "You think you can just run away? Ha, as if!" He showed up in front of the siblings.

"You knew I would if it meant staying alive." Kixma spoke back.

"Becoming a traitor was your answer, instead of relying on the ones who stood by your side even when your dear brother wasn't even there."

"You may be number II but not even you can beat Xemnas..." She looked at her brother. He left leaving her alone with Xigbar.

Xigbar walked to her, "It's time for you to return home."

She stepped away. "I can't. I won't."

"Because of that imposter?"

Kixma looked away.

The older man laughed, "You are such an open book Pet. We saw your confusion. We knew it was a matter of time. You let the imposter go each time; we even know who he is. We know why you let him go. Our Pet is attracted to Riku. No wonder you fled to his hideout. This reminds me, I should thank him. If it wasn't for him, we don't think you'll be here now."

"Attracted?" she whispered.

"As if you don't know. It's painfully obvious. You even tried to find the answers in some book. So quick to dismiss the 'theory'. Well Pet, I understand, first love and all that, but is he worth leaving us?"

"He wasn't the reason I left!" Kixma snapped. "I couldn't bring Axel back, and I'm not gonna be eliminated or even turned."

"Xigbar," came Xemnas, "You have your mission."

Xigbar humphed, "Alright." he left.

Xemnas walked over to Kixma, his hood was up, "What a joyful reunion with the organization's healer. Oh the days without you, you have been missed Kixma."

"What's the point of this?" She asked still a bit of altitude within her voice.

"You have to be more specific."

"What's your plan with me?"

"If it wasn't for you, we would have no idea who the imposter was. Who knew you have such... important qualities left."

"Spying on me?"

"We never took our eyes off you. Your name does slip on occasion."

Kixma heard running. She looked, King Mickey, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were running.

"Xehanort!" Mickey yelled out.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..." Xemnas spoke.

"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku!?" Sora asked.

"I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku... Perhaps you should ask your King, or the Organization's newest traitor." Xemnas turned to face him.

Sora looked over at the King. Xemnas opened a portal, "Stop!" Mickey yelled. Xemnas left, the King chased after him, leaving into the darkness.

"He's gone..." Sora sighed. He slumped onto the ground. He slammed his fist, enough to make it bleed.

Kixma casted cure to heal it.

"Sora, Goofy," Donald spoke.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

Sora looked up at Kixma, "You healed me."

Kixma nodded her head, "Xemnas was talking about me after all."

"Where's Riku?" The boy stood up.

" _My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow. My friend, you desire is the bringer or life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._ "

Sora looked at Kixma, his heart was racing. "That didn't answer my question!" He yelled.

"No... but did you listen? _'Nothing shall forestall my return._ ' I don't know where Riku is at right now. But he will return."

"Way to fall right into their trap." Axel spoke. He was leaning against the rock.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Heartless have gone down incredibly fast," Kixma spoke.

"C'mon," Axel spoke, "It's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the heartless, that's his big master plan."

"Xemnas?" Donald asked.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S."

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the heartless?" Goofy asked.

"That's right." Kixma nodded her head, "The heartless has something they want. And the Keyblade is the only way."

Axel pointed to the Keyblade. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Donald asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell us!"

"The Gift of the Goddess, naturally." Kixma spoke.

"What is this gift?"

"Don't say another word sis, they need to find the answer themselves." Axel spoke.

"You..." Sora started looking at Axel, "You're the one who kidnapped Kairi!"

Kixma looked away, "Bingo," Axel spoke. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where is Kairi?" Sora asked.

Axel scratched his head.

"Please, just tell me!" Sora begged.

"Look, about Kairi... I'm sorry."

"Axel! Kixma!" Came Saïx.

The siblings looked at each other, "Uh-oh!" They left into the darkness.

* * *

The siblings arrived in District 3, near the house Naminé was hiding at. Kixma started laughing, "That was close."

Axel rubbed his head, "The newest traitor... Xigbar doesn't seem too pleased with it."

"Luxord may have the same reaction." Kixma sighed deeply. "Doesn't matter anyways, can't exactly go back."

The siblings walked into the house. Naminé was sitting down drawing. Riku still wasn't back. "Sora..." Naminé spoke, "He knows the organization has Kairi, and he knows about Kingdom Hearts."

Riku walked in, "It's gonna take some work, but Sora will stay on the right path."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Kixma asked.

"Wait, until the time is right. I've got a plan." Riku spoke.

* * *

Later that night Kixma walked around the town. Demyx was dead, it was just a matter of time before everyone else within the organization will end up the same. She left, of course she's a traitor. Xigbar, Luxord, of course even Demyx... none of them would understand. None of them could have saved her from her fate, and it wasn't something she would have gambled on. She couldn't. Not with Xemnas being the leader. Whatever Xemnas says, goes. It will always be his way, nothing have changed, and nothing well.

Kixma's thoughts went to that afternoon. What Xigbar spoke, her being attracted to Riku... was that the truth? She ran out of options. She had to ask. She had to know the truth. Was that why her chest felt tight when she was around him? Instead of feeling a heart pounding in her chest, her chest tightened up? She sighed, sitting near a fountain she found by going through the back streets. The fountain itself was bigger than the one in the 3rd district.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breathes. "There you are." Riku walked to her, "You missed dinner."

"Not hungry," Kixma looked at him. Now would be the perfect time. "Say Riku, what does attraction feels like?"

"Wha?" Riku stepped back. "Where did that come from?"

Kixma looked at him, "I'm being serious here. I just wanna know... I'm a Nobody remember? I just wanna know if someone like me can feel something like that."

"I'm... I'm not good with things like this." he looked away.

Kixma wondered what he was feeling. She looked down in the water. "Riku..." she changed her mind in asking him, "Just never mind then."

Riku looked at her, "Why would you like to know? It seems that something is on your mind."

"Seems like I'm going to you with all my problems..."

"I don't mind." He went to sit next to her. "I go to you with mine."

"You don't have much..."

"Waking Sora up, always looking after him... Not giving me a chance to rest..." Riku looked at the sky.

"And your inner struggle..." She looked up at him. "If you put the cloth back on will you...?"

"No... I cannot."

"You..." Kixma reached out to his face, "You may look like Ansem, but you are still in control. I understand why you hide from Sora, but you are still you."

"We've changed the subject. Why do you want to know if you can be attracted to someone?" Riku asked.

Kixma pulled away, "I... Well uh... for a while now... since we first spared, my chest tightened up each time I'm around you. Even now... I don't understand what it means. It kinda makes it hard to breathe."

"And yet you never backed away from me."

Kixma shook her head. Her reflection in the water stared back at her. "No... instead I saved you from the Organization..."

* * *

 _Next Chapter will be up on Monday. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have already finished the story up the end 3D. I'm doing what if stories, and even oneshots of the past. I will post some of these up after I finish posting all the story up first. As always I will posting on Mondays and Thursdays. (BTW This story is 2 years old.)  
_

 _Gry19: You will just have to read the story to find out. ^~^_

 **Chapter 5**

The air was thick between Riku and Kixma as they sat side by side on the District 4 fountain. He reached out to her. He touched her face. She turned to face him. "Riku?" she asked in a whisper.

"How...?" He pulled away, "How could you be attracted me? Look at me..."

Kixma reached out to Riku on impulse as he stood up. "Riku, listen, you are still you, no matter your appearance."

"Kixma, the darkness has a hold me." He faced her, "The fact is, I gave in..."

"So Sora can wake up. Roxas was powerful, he took down Saïx when he fled. That's an impressive fleet. Saïx is the guy that hands out the punishments, and the assignments. You had no choice. You got to remember, the prisoner does escape."

"And is saved by the woman of the opposing nation. One of the first things you said to me, how can I forget?"

She smiled softly. "The darkness may haunt you... taking the form of Ansem, but I believe you can beat the darkness. You can maintain the balance of light and dark, it will take a lot of hard work though."

Riku turned to face her. "Why do you believe? Because of some poem?"

"Because light and dark are the same as yin and yang. Zexion... he and others treated it as if it's some chemicals. One of the laws in chemistry is like dissolves like, it's why the wanted to use you in the first place. Light and dark are entities not chemicals."

Riku walked to her. "You believe so?"

"Yes."

Riku sat back down. He looked at her, "Your attraction to me has nothing to do with the darkness, or how I look now?"

That caught Kixma off guard. "Of course not. When I look at you I don't see Ansem... I just see you. You are still Riku." She touched his hand.

"The woman and the prisoner. Whatever happened to them?"

"They ended up falling in love..." She couldn't bring herself to tell him the sad ending, the name sake of the poem.

Riku reached out, his hand touched her face once again. He moved his face closer. Kixma's breathing came quick. She leaned in as well. Then Riku pulled away.

"Riku?" She asked.

"I... I can't." He looked at his hands. "Not when I look like this. It's not my own..."

"I understand." Kixma looked at the sky. "You want your body back. And you don't want to experience things with that body." She got up, and touched his face, "Remember, I believe you can win." She kissed his cheek. "Until you win?"

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, I'm still not good at this sort thing."

"You have a heart to listen to." She smiled back. "Come on, you need rest. Sora will arrive at the Land of Dragons soon right?"

"Yes. Any Organization members to look out for?"

"Yeah, the one I told you about, the one who took my betrayal the hardest. Don't underestimate him, he is number II after all."

* * *

It was morning Kixma had dodged Axel's weapons. She sent blizzarga at him. The older brother jumped out of the way. Kixma smirked, from below him ice came from the ground, hitting him head on. He disappeared his weapons. "Can you not use Ice?" He asked.

"And why would I do that?" Kixma put her hand on her hip.

"To show you can beat me without cheating."

"How is that cheating? It's good strategy! Your weakness is Ice, so I used ice."

"And you can't beat me without it." He smirked at her. "Try again without it?"

"No way!" She snapped.

"Cause you know you'll lose."

"I fight with strategy. It's called using your smarts moron, like using fire against the ice itself, have you even think of that?"

"And have the water hurt me too? No way."

Kixma rolled her eyes. "You're just upset because I won again."

"I wouldn't have lost if you didn't cheat." Axel teased.

"I didn't cheat!" Kixma snapped.

"Come on, left you guys alone for a couple days and come back to you two fighting." Riku walked in, "Naminé said you two went sparing."

The siblings looked up at Riku, who was at the district doors. Kixma smiled, Axel noticed raising his eyebrow. He waved his hand, "We were. Since she won perhaps you two spare. I'll get you when dinner is ready."

"Dinner is ready," Riku jumped down to them. "What were you guys fighting about?"

"Axel claims I cheated by using ice against him. It was strategy, nothing special to it. He is just sour because I won."

"Hmph," Axel rubbed his head.

* * *

Kixma sat next to Axel, both eating ice-cream on top of the building they were staying at. "This reminds me of the old days." Kixma spoke.

"Has it really been that long?" Axel asked.

"Feels like it, we are missing him though, and the sunset."

"Before joining us, you had ice-cream with Zexion, missing him too?"

"Of course," Kixma looked out, "If he can see me now, do you think he would be disappointed in me?"

"How should I know?" He took a bite.

She sighed. "We were best friends... he thought the Organization as family too. They where his family before we became Nobodies."

"Since Roxas came along, both of us have been acting like we have hearts, but he... I wonder if he ever lost his heart to begin with."

* * *

The night was still young, Kixma sat with Riku and Naminé. Axel was still sitting up on the roof. Kixma looked at Riku. She noticed how tired he looked.

"Riku," she spoke, "Why don't you take tomorrow off?"

"I'll be fine," he dismissed.

"Please? Don't worry about Sora, if you want I can look after him. What world will he be at?"

"I can still watch over him," Riku picked up the dishes.

"Riku," Naminé stepped in, "I'm sure Kixma just wants to talk to him. Isn't that right?"

Kixma looked at the blond, "Well Riku needs his rest too. Honestly, I wouldn't know what to say to Sora."

"I'm sure Sora has some questions, and you could answer them."

"Alright," Riku looked at Kixma, "He will be at Port Royal."

Kixma nodded her head. She sat down, "Right... of course it would be the gambler's world..."

"You alright?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah... No worries."

* * *

It was night in Port Royal. Of course, this world... Luxord's world, the world they did recon together. She saw Sora is the distance, talking to a pirate with Donald and Goofy. The pirate had dark hair, in dreadlocks. He had a beard that had two breads, along with a mustache. A woman came running along, her hair blond.

"Here you are. Foolish to play your game here."

Kixma knew luck wasn't on her side. She turned, Luxord stood with his Nobodies. "Disappointed in me too huh?" she asked.

"I'm no idiot, but I thought we at the league had a stronger bond." He walked past her.

Kixma shook her head, "It wasn't that, I couldn't risk getting eliminated."

"You let your so called fear cloud your trust." Luxord looked at her. "That boy had nothing to do with it? Good. Lucky for you, I have a mission here. You aren't the game choice today."

Kixma looked, Sora and the people he was with was no longer there. "Will you turn me in?" she asked.

"Not today. I know you made a mistake, but the others aren't as forgiving as me." He looked out to the port.

"Luxord." Kixma turned to him.

"When we do come for you, don't fight. Our numbers are fewer, and we cannot afford to lose more. You will be punished, but I doubt your elimination."

"Luxord..." she spoke his name again, "Why let me go?"

"I have an important mission today. Make no mistake, if we run into each other again, I will. Be well Kixma." he left.

Kixma leaned against a building. Luxord must be in charge of a heartless. To create more, the heartless should be here in the town. Why else be here when Sora is? However, Sora... he was going to play with him. She knew it, after all, no game was off limits with Luxord. She would just have to wait, until Sora returned. It would just be a matter of time before the heartless showed up.

* * *

Kixma was in the woods watching, when Sora returned as she thought. She felt like a stalker that hunted their pray. The heartless Sora had to fight looked like a grim reaper of sorts. He and his friends got ready to fight.

The pirate had his sword ready, his body was just a skeleton. "Go! He's for me." He led the heartless away from the treasure chest.

Kixma looked at it, as Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked up to it. That chest, the Aztec Gold, how odd, "Now to break that curse!" Sora spoke. He added four of the gold pieces to the chest. The Grim Reaper Heartless gained some color. So that was the purpose of the gold, and why it was covered in darkness.

"The curse, it's gone!" Donald yelled out.

"What's this then?" The pirate asked, looking at his arms.

"Aw, I understand," came Goofy, "Jack musta been cursed by that monster, not from takin' the gold."

"Oh I have no worries then."

"It's okay, Jack." Sora had Keyblade in hand, "We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all."

The Heartless didn't make things easy for the party. Each time the reaper took one of the Aztec gold pieces, the curse it had came back. It seems whoever takes the pieces from the chest was cursed. The curse itself looks like it's making the heartless immune to damage. As Jake distracted it, the others got the gold together. Then once the curse was broken then was it was able to get hurt. Smart, Luxord, very smart.

The heartless was proven to be no match. Jack, that pirate was turned to normal. "All better," Sora spoke.

"Ah, not quite, mate." Jack responded.

Luxord appeared, claiming the heart from the heartless. "Sora, bravo," He then left.

"Just who was that chap?"

Kixma stepped out of the woods. "Another one?" A male spoke, he had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes. That blond from before was there with them.

"Kixma!" Sora yelled. "Should you explain?"

"That was Luxord," Kixma spoke, wiping of the dirt from her coat. "He is from the same Organization, that I ran away from. They want hearts, so in the end, these hearts can replace the hearts that were taken from us. Sora, remember why Nobodies are born in the first place."

"Taking hearts is wrong, they need to be free."

"I know."

"What's the plan then?" Jack asked.

"We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all." Sora answered.

Kixma crossed her arms. "So much alike..." she shook her head, "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked.

* * *

 _Leave a review! Also in case you are wondering only reason Kixma does silent spells is because I was too lazy in making her say the words._


	6. Chapter 6

_Guest : Hi, Kixma, or in this case Mika will not get a Keyblade. There are reasons as to why she doesn't want one, but I won't get into that as you gotta read to find out. As for myself as to not giving her one, I didn't want to mess with the 13 darkness/ 7 light theme that is going on. I didn't want to mess with the whole bad luck number and the good luck number It's why I gave Kixma the number Ø to begin with. Also if I messed with the 7 light, I would also had to add a new Princess and a new sleeping world which I didn't want to do. I only added Gaston because he was the only villain whose world has shown up but not him, because no one gets left out like Gaston. Hope this answers your question._

 **Chapter 6**

Sora looked at Kixma like she just asked him one of the dumbest questions he ever heard. "Of course I'm ready."

"Really?" Kixma walked up to him, "If you say so, but each member can hold their own."

"Someone has to free those hearts!" He had yelled.

"Not disagreeing with you, just think out your plans with a bit more detail. Anyways, my time is up..." She turned around and opened a portal.

"Wait, can you tell me? Is Riku okay?" Sora had to ask.

"He is. No reason to worry." She left.

* * *

Riku jumped down, with his sword ready to attack. Kixma dodged easily. She casted waterga. The water went forward; it knocked Riku off his feet. He quickly recovered jumping high in the air. He brought his sword down, she jumped back. They were quick on their feet. Riku nipped her arm, she casted bio. Sap didn't catch, but then again, sometimes it does sometimes it doesn't. She fired of blizzardga. Riku's sword cut through the ice.

As the sparing fight continued on, they looked as though they were performing a dance. They both were excellent in reading each other's next move. Slowly but surely, they were getting hurt. Riku was quick on his blade, and Kixma was quick with her magic. She would be forever grateful to the moogles for being able to give her a way restore her magic abilities for each step she took, even if it was a little at a time. That was the only thing that wasn't making her magic disappear all together.

Kixma saw the blade coming to her. She jumped in the air, landing behind him. She fired dark firaga. The three blasts hit Riku dead on. He turned around.

"Riku!" Naminé went running to the two of them, "Have you two lost your mind?"

"We were training," Riku stood up. "Let's call it a draw shall we?"

"You know I had you." Kixma teased.

"Naminé, has Sora arrived at the next world?" Riku asked, going straight to business.

Naminé nodded her head. "Yeah..." she looked at both Riku and Kixma. "You both are hurt."

Kixma nodded her head, "Comes with the territory." She casted curaga. "Told you I can hold my own."

Riku looked at the red head. "Yes, I should go. You know how Sora is." He laughed off. "We should train more often. It's quite fun when you don't hold back."

"Will you let that go already?" Kixma waved her hand. "Go have fun."

Naminé giggled, "You are Axel's sister alright." She smiled. "Come on, someone has to wake him up."

Kixma sighed, "Okay, okay."

* * *

Kixma sat next to Axel on his bed, her Thorn Plush in her hands. "Are you ready?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she was though.

"Nothing to it." Axel patted her shoulder. "You know we have the best team work."

"Yeah..."

"Something has changed." The other sibling rubbed his head, "So out with it."

"I ran into Luxord a few days back. He is disappointed to say the least." She looked at her plush.

"So you left, better that than you not here at all."

"He said I let my fear cloud my trust."

"The league thought they could save you I bet, and they didn't get the chance is all. No worries. Even number II himself wanted you back. No hiding that." He rubbed his head.

"What if we run into them during the plan?"

"Heh, then our part of the mission is done." Axel shrugged his shoulders.

Kixma looked up to him, "Right. And now we wait."

"One last mission."

* * *

Weeks have passed when Sora finally made progress after revisiting every world. Four members remain within the organization, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, and Luxord. The time for the plan had begun. Riku and Naminé took off to the castle, while the sibling duo went inside the Corridor of Darkness, waiting in a fake Twilight Town.

"This is where Diz placed Roxas," Axel explained. "This was where we fought actually. It looks like the corridor never closed completely." He walked to the wall, within a basement room they were in.

Kixma nodded her head, "So I see, think they are inside yet?"

"Only one way to find out. Ready?" He smirked down at his sister.

"Yeah," She walked in first, Axel followed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surrounded by Dusks. The white Nobodies were delaying the trio's progress, and since the trio was not wearing the black coats they were in danger.

Axel threw his charkarms that was covered in flames, taking out a few. "Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!"

Kixma used a new spell, scourge. A purple gas hit nearby dusks, dealing heavy damage and causing sap. "Go, we will handle things here."

Sora and his friends just stood there dumbfounded.

"Get goin'!" Axel yelled.

"Why?" Sora had to ask.

"Don't ask, just do it!"

Kixma casted waterga, sending water at the Dusks. Some of them snuck up on the sibling duo, just to pull them down.

Sora ran over, attacking the Dusks to save them, "You okay?"

Kixma nodded her head, getting up.

"I kidnapped Kairi," Axel admitted, "but she got away from me. After that Saïx caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII Saïx, got it memorized? Now go save her!"

"Only you can save her," Kixma added, attacking some dusks with an ice attack.

Sora attacked one, "Leave us alone!"

Kixma and Axel knew Sora wouldn't leave, he was the hero after all. Axel finally stood up. The Dusks looked everlasting within the corridor of darkness. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Axel, and Kixma had no choice but to fight their way out. Kixma had ice come from below, freezing many of the dusks that were around her. Axel sent his fire to push the frozen dusks together, breaking the ice and made the dusks disappear.

"We still got it," she smirked.

"Not over yet sis. This isn't an endurance run." Axel had to remind her. He jumped back. "Well I know that. Give me some credit." she blasted off some more ice. No matter how hard they fight, it seemed never ending. Sora has to get out of here. He wasn't protected from the darkness. Each minute he was within it, the more at risk he was for the darkness to swallow him whole.

Axel was close to his limit break. He and Sora were back to back. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side."

"Feeling a little regret?" Sora asked.

"Nah, I can handle this. Watch this!"

Kixma watched, his charkarms went in circles, flames grew bigger and bigger. She knew what she saw, the final limit break. She got reminded of Lexaeus when he used his. Not again. She casted her healing magic as fast as she could. Flames consumed everything, the party however was protected. When the flames died down, Axel was laying down, his body was stiff, as he started to fade ever so slowly.

"Axel!" Kixma ran up to him, sitting next to him. "No... not you... I can't lose you too. Stay with me big brother." She had him in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her, "Don't start crying, don't have a heart remember."

"Axel!" she yelled.

"This is my eternal sacrifice."

"Idiot!"

Sora came running, he went to his knees next to Kixma, "You're... fading away." he said.

"Well," Axel started, "That's what you get for putting your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies have actually have beings... right. Anyways I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her."

Kixma felt tears. "Hush..."

"When we find her," Sora spoke, "You can tell her yourself."

"Think I'll pass," Axel touched his sisters cheek, wiping the tears. "My heart wouldn't be in it you know? Haven't got one." He laughed off.

Kixma grabbed his hand. "Axel..."

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora had to ask.

"I wanted to see Roxas," Axel looked at him. "He and my sister were the only ones I liked. He also made me feel like I had a heart. It's kinda funny... You make me feel the same. Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." Axel opened the other end of the corridor.

Kixma's tears started to fall. "Say no more, save your strength..." she whispered. "I'm so tired of losing everyone... I can't lose you too."

"Remember, we all are still together even when we are apart. Got it memorized?" He faded off completely.

Kixma let out a scream.

"Axel..." Sora then stood up. He looked down at Kixma, his own heart strings were being tugged. "Kixma..."

"Aww..." came Donald. Donald and Goofy went to the group.

"Kixma," Goofy spoke, "If ya wanna travel with us, ya got one rule ta follow."

Kixma stood up. "And what rule is that?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy put their heads to smile and grinned, "Smile!"

Kixma shook her head, "I get what you are trying to do, and thanks for that. But, he is... was my brother... it's not as simple as that. Anyways we gotta go. You've been in here far too long without the proper protection. "

Sora walked to the door, "This leads too..."

"Aw," Donald ran up, "Let's get going!"

* * *

The World That Never Was, it didn't change. The dark city was dark as ever, the castle was up ahead, with Kingdom Hearts shining brightly.

"It's huge..." Kixma looked up. "Sora," The group stopped walking before they exit the alleyway. "I'm not going with you. You are the hero of worlds, this is your path. I can't go up to the castle, unlike my brother, there are a few members I still like, I can't watch them fade."

"Okay, Thank you," Sora nodded his head, "We will meet again, I know it." He took off with his friends following him.

Kixma looked around. She knew the Organization had to be watching, had to see when this was gonna happen. The Organization wasn't one to be fooled. Xemnas had some special back up plan, he was famous for those. Brilliant mind, even if he has the wrong way to go about things.

"You are quite sentimental Pet," Xigbar stepped out of the darkness and in front of her.

"I'm not surprised." She spoke.

"Let's just skip the formalities shall we?" Luxord walked out behind her.

"Can we skip the game while we are at it?" Kixma asked. "I'm not up to playing."

"As if!" Xigbar laughed walking to her. "You left because of some boy, and you return when your brother is gone. Why not go to that imposter huh?"

Kixma looked away. She really has nothing to say about that. She was doing her mission.

"Now now, Xigbar," Luxord grabbed Kixma's hands, holding them together behind her back. "She says she didn't leave because of him. I believe her. Do know her poker face after all."

Xigbar humphed. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Guest : Sorry to disappoint. Though I might do a "What if she has a Keyblade" story, in which it would explore how she will get the power, and how they talked her into it._

 _Shiranai Atsune: Gonna answer here just in case someone else has the same question, I think she on some level may have PTSD(Post Tarmac Stress Disorder) from when Xehanort turned her into Kixma. But the reasons she will list the PTSD isn't one of them._

 _Gry17: I may do the "what if" scene with your Heartless idea as well!_

 _And woot 9 reviews total! 4 from the last chapter! I love you guys 3_

 _Also fyi I based Riku's awkwardness based on when Shiki teased him. How many of you loved that scene?_

Chapter 7

The last four members of the organization sat in the round room sitting in their chairs. Kixma stood in the center. She kept her head low. She really didn't want to be there. But it was a good opportunity to see if they can spill out some more information.

"Welcome home," Xemnas looked down at her, "Our number Ø, our little healer."

"Can we get down to business?" Saïx asked.

Xigbar humphed, "What I wanna do is get her punishment underway."

"What's the point if she doesn't understand why?" Luxord asked.

"I didn't stop Axel..." Kixma muttered, "I couldn't... and I failed, I was going to be eliminated."

"For someone who is so smart, you are quite the idiot Pet." Xigbar pointed down at her. "The fact remains you left. You couldn't count on me and Luxord. Instead you ran away, and it was so easy for ya..."

"Xigbar," Xemnas spoke, shutting up the number II. "Let her explain herself, what was her mental state. No doubt Riku played a part, but how much? I want to know everything number Ø. This determines how great your punishment will be."

Kixma swallowed. She won't get information if she doesn't give it. "I... I met Riku at Castle Oblivion... and we ran into each a few times before him being the imposter. I let him go. I didn't try to fight him... I couldn't understand it myself. He wanted me to leave each time we met, but I declined each time. I couldn't pick him over my family. I only started getting confused when my loyalty was being questioned. But I never considered running away. I was started to feel turned on when I heard I was gonna be turned if I fail a mission again. My family was breaking apart."

She took a deep breath. "Everything was kinda normal, until Roxas and Axel left. My actual brother couldn't come home, and then from there I was divided. Do I stay with a family that questions my actions? Or leave to join my family that would never betray me? I had many breakdowns. I was really lost. Then that mission came, bring Axel back or be eliminated. So naturally I did try, but not as a member of this organization, but as a sister who wanted her brother back home. Maybe then things would start to be normalish again. I failed. I couldn't risk getting eliminated. I didn't deserve to come back. And I didn't want to, not to a place where all my failures were in my face. So I ran, to where Axel said he was staying at..."

"And Riku just happen to be there." Saïx concluded.

Kixma nodded her head.

"You really did let fear cloud your trust, and judgment." Luxord spoke.

"Kixma," Xemnas spoke, "Understand, the real test on your loyalty was to see you would return that day, rather or not if you failed, even knowing your fate. That is true loyalty. You were just a scared young woman, and acted on instinct, without thinking. Didn't even think about any of us."

"So, the mission wasn't... you... lied..."

"Oh, my dear healer," Xemnas jumped down, he was out of character. He was up to something, protecting his Organization no matter the cost. He pulled her into a hug, "We have lost many members, and we cannot afford to lose you, more so with this fight. You understand our disappointment in you. We had to know, however our own actions pushed you away."

"Xemnas..." she whispered. He was hugging her. Was she important to him, or does he want her to think that? This was Xemnas, he was hugging her... this can't be him.

He pulled away. "Your punishment is to get rid of Riku."

She looked up at him. "Riku?"

"Sora is needed, Riku is just in the way. Unless you wanna keep him as your own pet."

Xigbar laughed, "Pet's pet? No way! Have her end him,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?" He laughed, "You have the nerve to ask why? Well, Pet, you are attracted to him, that itself is a threat to the Organization."

"Riku..." Kixma shook her head. "I..."

"You got all day. Consider this your back to work mission." Saïx spoke.

"Dismissed."

Kixma went to the lower castle, to the dudgeon. She had to see if Kairi had gotten away. She didn't see anyone. Kairi had to. Kixma left when she heard footsteps that most likely belonged to Saïx. She knew what to do. The Organization welcomed her back, but she had to finish Riku off. She couldn't do that. No way, this was Riku. She had to locate him. She had to update him. She had to let him know what was going on.

* * *

The lesser Nobodies where all around. Some heartless has entered the castle, however they didn't last long. Kixma was on one of the many outside steps. She looked around, she saw Kairi and Naminé. They were running down the stairs. Saix appeared, he started to talk. Naminé can't be captured.

Kixma ran up the stairs, she was behind the blue hair Nobody. "I'll take you to see Sora." Kairi stepped back. "You don't want that?"

"I do," Kairi spoke, "More than anything. But not with you around."

"If I had a heart, this is where I die of laughter. Would you agree Kixma?"

Kixma stepped forward to where the other girls can see her. She didn't say anything. How could she? She was done with the Organization, she had learned so much about them, how blind she really was. She thought the heartless were just there after getting hearts they collected, but she didn't knew that Saïx had introduce them to worlds that were getting low on the heartless population.

A sword was brought out. Kixma looked behind her. Riku held out his blade. "You..." Saïx smirked. "Kixma, now is your chance, prove that you are a member of Organization XIII. We did welcome you back with open arms, now repay our Lord Xemnas' kindness."

Kixma looked away, still not saying anything.

"You can take it from here, Riku." Naminé spoke.

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

Riku dismissed his blade, and fired dark firaga at Saïx. Saïx blocked the attack with his arms. He jumped back, and Riku pushed him to the wall. Saïx smirked, opening up a portal. "Now Kixma don't disappoint me." He left.

Kairi ran up to Riku, as did a dog. Riku stepped away, but the dog stayed. Kairi walked to him. "Riku... You're really here..." She took off his hood. "Riku?"

"He battles the darkness within himself." Kixma spoke. "Nothing to worry about, just have to cheer him on."

"Kixma," Riku spoke, "What did he mean by welcoming you back?"

Kixma sighed. "After Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I entered this world, I let them go ahead of me. I didn't want to be here. Anyways Xigbar and Luxord arrived, and took me here. They welcomed me back, but they told me I have a mission to do as a punishment. That punishment is to take you out."

Kairi stepped between them. "You can't!"

"I wasn't going to. I left the Organization long ago. Only difference is, this time I am cutting ties even to the ones I liked." She walked to Kairi, "I am Kixma, nice to meet you Kairi."

"She is an important ally, a great friend, and perhaps more..." Riku looked away.

"Riku..." Kixma smiled softly.

"Let's go..." Riku was clearly still uncomfortable

Kairi and Naminé grabbed hands. "You are my nobody..." Kairi spoke feeling that connection within herself, "I understand..." They reunited into one being.

Kixma smiled. "Well, Naminé, welcome home. Let's go."

* * *

The new trio, plus the dog entered the melody of empty halls. Kixma looked around; the heartless were in here too. Kairi ran to the edge, "Sora!" Sora was on the lower part of the room with Donald and Goofy. "Sora! It's really you!"

"Kairi!" Sora yelled out.

Kixma turned to Riku, she then looked high into the room. She saw Saïx. "Riku, they know already." She summoned her plush, and jumped out of ear shot of the lower levels, heading to Saïx.

"You are a constant disappoint." Saïx spoke to her. "Why Xigbar and Luxord wanted you back was beyond me."

"So sorry, I'm not able to take out Riku." She spoke sarcastically.

He summoned his claymore, "You pick him over us now. What is it about those guys that made you and Axel so weak?"

"I don't feel alone when I'm near him, like for once I actually have a heart again. I don't expect you to understand." She blasted some water at him. He moved.

A dark portal arrived. Maleficent and Pete were poking through. The green fairy was just second rate, who was looking for a new castle. This world will eat her alive in just a few days, hardly worth the time. She just goes around taking advantage over the chaos, not even noteworthy. Pete just happened to be her dump minion, who is also not even noteworthy.

"Well, well." Saïx spoke. "Will the intrusions ever end?" He left.

Kixma looked at the female. She jumped back down next to Riku and Kairi. Kairi had a Keyblade. Many heartless were around. "Kixma," Riku spoke, "Sora is refusing to fight the Heartless."

"I thought you were his baby sitter." Kixma teased. "He has to take care of himself for now. Don't worry."

Red arrows came from above, hitting all the Heartless. Kixma grabbed Riku and Kairi, pulling them close to the door on their level. The door led off to the proof of existence. Xigbar was above. "Xigbar, number II." Kixma spoke. "Do not engage him. Let Sora handle him."

The heartless were gone. Xigbar saw Kixma, "You haven't been a very good Pet Kixma. I guess I'll deal with you after the traitor here." He turned to Sora. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled.

Xigbar walked to the edge of the ledge. "Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"

"Roxas? Hey, did he just call me Roxas?" Sora asked his friends. Donald nodded his head.

Kixma stepped behind Riku. He looked at her. "Who is he to you?"

"Someone who helped raised me. He taught me how to fight. He's that father figure."

"He calls you Pet?" Riku had no idea on how to take that. To him it seemed off somehow. Like having him call her Pet he was also calling himself Master.

"He has nick names for everyone, even Roxas." She really didn't want to see the fight.

"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle." Xigbar spoke. "I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were."

Kixma knew he was comparing him to Aqua, Terra, and Ven, even though she herself only has met the two males.

"Are you done rambling?" Sora asked.

"Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!" Xigbar summoned his arrow guns. He cocked his guns and had his arms to the side.

"Here he comes!" Goofy spoke.

Xigbar jumped down and smirked. "You really shouldn't have betrayed us." He spun around his weapons and locked them together. He moved to the ledge. "Gotcha now!"

Kixma placed her head on Riku's back, burying it. "I can't watch..."

"Kixma..." Riku spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for following!_

Chapter 8

Kairi looked over at them, then back to the fight. Xigbar aimed at Sora, shots were fired off. Sora hit everyone, knocking them back.

"Clever little sneak!" Xigbar jumped down.

"You think Sora can win?" Kairi asked.

"He will." Kixma moved her head so Kairi can hear here. "Why I can't watch. It's easy to get Xigbar worked up, then he leaves many openings for Sora to hit." A loud clank was heard. Kixma had to see. She stood next to Kairi. Xigbar was starting to fade. His weapons were on the floor. "Xiggy..." She spoke.

"I lost? Me?" Xigbar asked himself.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" Sora asked.

Xigbar looked at the boy "Wouldn't you like to know..." He looked at Kixma, "Heh, still loyal eh Pet?" He faded off.

Sora stepped forward, "Hey! Hold on!"

Heartless appeared on the ledge again. Kixma sighed. She fired off bio as Riku and Kairi started to fight as well. Riku attacked.

"Sora! It's Kairi!" Donald yelled. The hero trio ran out to the hallway.

Riku stepped next to Kixma. They fought side by side along with Kairi. She wasn't bad. The Heartless were driven away. Kixma walked to Kairi, she fixed her fighting stance. "When fighting it's best to have balance."

Kairi nodded her head. "Okay,"

"Don't worry," Kixma smiled, "You were great, but remember about the balance, don't want to leave any openings."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in. Donald smiled. "Kairi, you were great!"

"Oh?" Kairi turned around to face them. Kixma looked, then to Riku, she knew Riku may try and leave. Kairi flipped her hair.

"You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!" Sora smiled.

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you."

Sora looked away, "I'm sorry."

She ran up to him, giving him a hug. "This is real..."

Sora hugged her back. Kixma smiled softy at the couple, and looked back to Riku. He looked away from her, and opened a portal.

Sora looked, "Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless..." Riku stopped, the door closed. "I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But... But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks."

Riku started to leave again. Kairi ran up him, and grabbed his arm. "Riku, don't go!"

"Huh?" Both Donald and Goofy asked.

"Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora followed.

"Riku," Kairi answered.

Riku dismissed it. "I'm no one-just a castaway from the darkness."

"Sora, come here. Say something to him." Sora walked over to them, Kairi took his hand in hers. "Here. You'll understand. Close your eyes."

Sora did. Kixma stepped away, a friendship reunion, she wondered if she should even be here. She touched her chest where her heart should be. Nothing was there she knew. Though she wondered what it would feel like to be in Kairi's shoes.

Sora opened his eyes, "Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here..." He fell to his knees, holding Riku's hand. He had tears rolling down. "I looked for you!"

Riku looked at Sora. "C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together."

"I looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me."

"But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Goofy deduced.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku."

Riku had to explain. "I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that!?" Donald yelled.

Kixma laughed lightly. He looked at her. "Sorry, must be hanging around you guys to long."

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora asked Riku.

"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this..." Riku looked at his hands. "I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless-when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

"Does that mean...you can't change back?" Kairi asked.

"He can," Kixma spoke, "Or at least I believe he can."

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness." Riku spoke.

"Then...let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what!" Sora spoke. His friends nod. He turned to the ones he traveled the world with. "So how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!"

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Donald yelled.

"Wait," Sora spoke. "Kixma... You knew where Riku was?"

Kixma turned to Sora, "Of course, I left the Organization, I had to go somewhere. I told you not to worry remember."

"Yeah..." She walked into the Proof of Existence. The Proof of Existence didn't change. All but four stones were blue. She looked around, everyone was looking at her. She looked at them. "What?"

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

"Proof of Existence. This is where we can tell if a member is alive or dead. All but Xemnas has one. They are placed in order. Read them if you want."

Riku read the blue ones. "The Green Healer."

"That's mine." She spoke.

"So... Your number I?" Sora asked.

"Xemnas is. I'm number Ø as I'm the healer. Or was. I didn't get pushed to fight high targets unless I was paired up, and even then make sure my partner stayed healthy. Then I get pushed into fighting when we lost five members. I didn't mind because the work needed to be done and I needed the distraction after losing my best friend. Anyways I'm beginning to ramble."

"We have to go through these doors." Riku spoke.

Kixma nodded her head. Sora walked through Luxord's door at his stone. Kixma touched Riku getting his attention. "I'll catch up. I'm not facing him, and there is something I have to do."

"The other one you like?" He asked.

"Yeah. Be careful, he had always found entertainment in his games. He is known as the Gambler of Fate for a reason."

Riku and everyone else left. Kixma went to her stone. Her door was still connected. She had to check it out, alone. She walked into the room. The room matched the rest of the castle. It was out in the open, overlooking Kingdom Hearts. She saw a beam connected to it. She looked over, she saw Ansem the Wise, and King Mickey. Ansem... She hasn't seen him since she was Mika.

"You chose the Keyblade welder." Xemnas appeared.

"So I did." Kixma looked right at Xemnas. She can't back down, she had to face him. "When did you lose your fear of me?"

"Don't know, must have been sometime when I was no longer of you."

Xemnas shook his head, "It doesn't matter, of course you would be as foolish as your brother, but I did hope you would have gained some sense from the other members."

Kixma stepped forward, "They were the real fools. They didn't even know they were played by you. My eyes are open to the truth. You put many innocent people in danger. The real foolish thing is why follow you when it's your fault we are like this. The best part of you becoming a Nobody was that you lost your ties to the Keyblade."

"It's a shame. I still need your healing abilities." He walked around her. "Stay with the hero of light, and keep him safe, but when the time comes. When I win the big finish, I'll keep you alive, but just barely as your punishment." He touched her face. "You are still young, you still got much to learn, and I shall be your teacher. We shall start anew; you will be ended to protect the new members."

"New members?"

"You will know in due time." He left.

Kixma took a deep breath. "New members? He has a hidden agenda... So what is it? It doesn't matter, as long as Sora can stop him tonight." She walked back into the Proof of Existence. Sora and the others haven't arrived; she looked at Luxord's stone. It was still blue. Then it turned. It was unnerving to say the least, to see the colors change. "Luxord."

The party stepped out. Riku walked to her. "All finished?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"I can sense Saïx. He's using something to boost his power. If we can figure out his power source, we may be able to use it, too."

Kixma shook her head. "We can't access the moon. Our names match us perfectly."

"He still has to be stopped."

They entered Saïx's room. His area was an open space behind some large windows. Saïx was looking at Kingdom Hearts. He turned to Sora. "Only you could have made it this far in one piece...Roxas." His weapon was ready.

Sora got annoyed. "That's getting really old!"

Donald and Goofy stood in front of them. "Yeah! He's Sora!"

Saïx 's weapon became shaper. "Different name, same fate." He swung his weapon. A wave of air was shoot forward to Riku, Kairi, and Kixma. Saïx must have gotten orders from Xemnas not to touch Kixma, the redhead Nobody didn't see why else Saïx will push them to the side. Riku stood in front of the two ladies, protecting them. They got pushed, and a barrier was put up.

Kixma punched the barrier. "What's the matter Saïx? Don't wanna fight this constant disappointment?" She taunted to see if she was right.

Saïx smirked. "Lord Xemnas still expresses how I can't eliminate you. Keep in mind, your healing abilities are the only thing keeping you alive. I do look forward to the punishment."

Kixma punched the barrier again. None of this matters unless Sora can't stop them. He can and they will. So why does she have a bad feeling about it?

"Do you feel it, the moon's power? Moon, shine down!" Saïx entered his berserk mode.

"Sora!" Kixma yelled out, "The moon protects him in this mode, however he can still get hurt. Keep a level head and go for any openings!" Sora nodded his head.

"The organization wants you still?" Kairi asked, keeping her mind from worrying about Sora.

They saw smoke after Saix hit the floor. They couldn't see anything. Kixma looked at Kairi. "Yeah, Xemnas was waiting for me in my own room. He wants to start a new. My punishment for all the disobeying is to get beaten, an inch away from life."

"That's awful."

"Don't worry," Riku spoke. "This ends tonight. You will be free."

Kixma nodded her head.

The smoke was cleared, the fight was going on still. Sora had knocked Saïx into the air. The Nobody swung his claymore at Sora. Donald casted thunderga, as Goofy threw his shield. Saïx entered berserk mode yet again, entering the first of the final limit stage. His attacks became harder. Sora kept away his distance. The limit break ended. Sora, Donald, and Goofy combined their attack. Light entered the room, as the attack hit Saïx.

* * *

 _Almost over, one more chapter left. Please review!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I got a question from one of the Guest reviews about Dream Drop Distince, yes it's going to be included but I broke the Books within the games. It would be Book 4 The Beginning of The End, it will be out on Thrusday. Once it's finished being published, feel free to pm me here, or DM me on IG at Xerraic for any what if stories that may not be included within the next KH game. Such as what if Mika gets a Keyblade? Or what if Kixma found her Heartless with Xigbar and Riku watching? (A reviewers idea,) I have others already typed up. Before I do post the What if, I would like to post some Oneshots stories of the past such as how Mika and Ienzo met._

 _Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 9

Saïx fell to the ground. "A heart... if I had a heart..." His claymore hit the floor. He looked at Kingdom Hearts. "Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?" He faded away. The barrier was broken, Kixma walked out to Sora.

"We believed if we get Kingdom Hearts, the Gift of the Goddess, we can get our own heart, we can be compete." She spoke looking at it. "Now do I see it's not possible. The heart... It wouldn't be mine, it wouldn't be the one that was stolen from me." She turned to the others. "Xemnas must be stopped."

Sora looked confused. "I don't get it. Why's everybody been calling me Roxas?"

Riku looked at his friend. "Because, Sora. Roxas is your Nobody."

"My...Nobody? But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heart... Oh, right."

"It was when you came to rescue me, remember?" Kairi spoke.

Riku took over the explanation. "Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization- - But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one. Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because...he really wanted to meet you."

"Roxas...I wish I could meet him, too." Sora admitted.

Riku walked closer and pointed at Sora's chest. Sora pointed also, like a child. He looked at Riku who nodded.

Kixma walked to Sora. "Roxas, he was one of my best friends. He left for many reasons. He wondered why the Keyblade chose him. Guess he wanted to ask you. Plus he couldn't take the Organization anymore."

"What was he like?"

"A lot like you. He enjoyed having ice-cream with us, and he didn't like it if one of us skipped. Though there was one difference, he pulled his own weight."

"Riku what did you tell her?"

Riku laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know." He looked back at the door. "All right. Let's go."

The party returned to the Proof of Existence, and continued though the castle. They caught up to where the beam was coming from, a device in which Ansem the Wise had a hold of. Mickey was also with him. Ansem was blond with green eyes. Ansem looked at Kixma. "Mi... Mika, it is you. It's been a while, my have you grown."

"Ansem..." She spoke not knowing what to say. It has been so long.

Ansem turned his attention to Sora. "Sora, the rest is up to you... And Roxas- I doubt you can hear me-but...I am sorry."

Mickey looked at the blond. "Ansem!"

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!"

Kixma examined the scene. The device, it was over flowing, it couldn't handle the power of Kingdom Hearts. She saw the electricity from it going haywire. What was going to happen?

"No!" Mickey yelled out.

Kixma knew if Ansem doesn't let go he would get hurt. Riku grabbed the King's arm.

"Riku."

"His heart's decided. We can't change that." Riku defended.

Xemnas had arrived. "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look-here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic."

Ansem looked up at Xemnas. "Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

"I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing-only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant-as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!" The device was getting more unstable. "We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!" The machine started to spark, then it exploded. Sora reached for Ansem, though Riku stopped him. Kairi held on to Mickey as Donald tripped. Kixma stepped in front of everyone to protect them. A light appeared, knocking everyone back.

Kixma got hit from the blast. She hit the wall behind her. She hit her head, and something entered her chest. The Nobody looked at herself. She saw part of the device. She placed her head back, knowing its best not to move. She saw hearts go free, many returned into heartless. She then looked at everyone. "Riku."

Riku was himself again.

Everyone was getting up, they seemed unhurt, which Kixma was finally able to save someone again since Castle Oblivion. Sora looked at Riku. "Riku?" Riku stood up. "Riku!"

Donald and Goofy looked at Riku. "Wow!"

"Riku!" Kairi spoke.

"Ansem did say 'anything could happen'..." Mickey spoke.

Riku looked around, looking at his friends.

"Riku, you gonna take that off?" Sora asked.

"Oh..." Riku pulled away his blind fold.

Kixma smiled softly despite the pain. She got to see his eyes again. He is back to normal.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie." Mickey answered.

"Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?"

"Myself." Riku said simply.

"Riku... C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?" Sora ran over to his friends. "You got friends...like us!"

"Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." Riku smirked, teasing.

"Say that again!"

"Where's Kixma?" Riku looked. She was a bit ahead, against the wall. She wasn't moving, then he saw part of the device in her chest. "Kixma!"

Kixma looked at him, he ran to her. He kneeled at her. "You're normal again." She smiled softly, "I've always liked your eyes." She looked at her arms. She started to fade slowly.

"Take it easy," He ordered.

Kixma shook her head, "I'm fading... My time is up." She reached up at his face. "You know, I would like to... at least just once."

Sora stepped forward, but Kairi stopped him. She looked at him, "Leave them."

Riku looked at Kixma, he touched her hand. "You act as if this is the end."

"Because it is." Kixma answered. "I'm fading away, like the others. Thought I'll go by fighting, not protecting everyone from Ansem's device."

"You saved us."

"I guess I did." She moved her head closer to his. "Riku... Remember, that day at the fountain? You are normal again. The darkness doesn't have a hold of you. I'm proud of you."

"Kixma," He placed his hand on her cheek, "I am proud of you too." He kissed her.

She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. She pulled away. " _Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice._ " Kixma faded away.

It was warm, the pulse, it was anew sensation. Finally, she can feel again. Eyes open up, the ceiling was so white.

* * *

 _Well I hope you have enjoyed Book 3. Kixma's story is over, though that means Mika's will begin. About time they kissed right?_


End file.
